(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrophotographic photoreceptors, methods for manufacturing electrophotographic photoreceptors, and electrophotographic photoreceptor units, replaceable image-forming units, and image-forming apparatuses including electrophotographic photoreceptors.
(ii) Related Art
Some related-art cylindrical electrophotographic photoreceptors for use with electrophotographic image-forming apparatuses have the surfaces thereof intentionally roughened during manufacture. An as-manufactured photoreceptor has a nearly specular surface, which might cause a problem such as wear of a cleaning blade (flat cleaning member) that contacts and cleans the surface of the photoreceptor in a cleaning step due to the excessive coefficient of friction therebetween. This problem is addressed by intentionally roughening the surface of the photoreceptor during manufacture.